


Sleeping Beauty

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Prince of Egypt [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Egyptian AU, Fluff, Liam is a prince, Love, Pre-Relationship, Series, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform, theo is a servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam shows kindness to his tired servant.





	Sleeping Beauty

Liam stood before Scott, Theo a few paces behind him keeping his distance from the Pharaoh. "How has your servant been treating you, Liam? No trouble?"

Liam shook his head. "None at all."

Scott looked Theo up and down and then returned his gaze to Liam. "That's hard to believe."

Liam cleared his throat disrespectfully. "Why have you called me here?"

"It has come to my attention that your servant has been rather absent-"

"He's my servant, Alpha," Liam growled. "His job is to serve me and me alone."

Scott hesitated before he gave Liam a forced smile. "You'll make a good Pharaoh when I die. But until then, you are never to interrupt me. I am glad you are making good use of my gift to you but I don't appreciate you using my servants to bring you your food when you have your own."

Liam stiffled an eye roll. "Fine, Scott. I will send him instead. Is that all?"

Scott glared at him for a moment, probably due to his sassiness but then he dismissed them both. Liam walked out of the Pharaoh's thrown room with Theo. He gestured to the room where there were dozens of servants busy at work in the kitchen area. "This is where you go to get my food. You'll tell them what I asked for, return to me to tell me when it will be ready, and then wait for me to dismiss you to go fetch it."

Theo nodded tentatively looking at the servants in the kitchen. "What if the other servants give me a hard time?"

Liam looked at Theo in confusion before peering into the kitchen. There were Corey and Nolan. Neither of them liked Theo. And Theo was probably right to be concerned of how they'd treat him. "They won't," Liam bit out sharp and loud so that the servants could hear him. He glared at Corey and Nolan when they turned their heads towards him.

Liam then lead Theo away to his quarters. Theo stood near the door. He wasn't exactly sure of what to do with himself. He didn't know what he could do without getting in trouble. And he guessed he was probably safer in Liam's quarters where no one could recognize him. The entire nation wanted him dead. Maybe if he'd gotten any sleep the night before, he could defend himself but even if he tried to sleep, he'd be woken up by his nightmares.

Theo noticed Liam looking at him with concern. He unintentionally took a step back. He'd done something wrong, hadn't he? Liam probably wanted him to wait out in the hall or something. Liam took a step towards him and panic rose in his chest. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? Maybe it was because he'd just now realized how much power Liam had if he could talk to Pharaoh that way. Or maybe he was afraid Liam would send him down to the kitchen where Corey and Nolan were. They would surely try to exact their revenge on him as long as he was in the palace.

"Rest," Liam said raising an arm and motioning towards his bed. Theo felt himself relax a little. So he didn't want him to leave. At least he hadn't made any wrong move. But now he was too stunned to register that Liam wanted him to rest in his bed, the Prince's bed. Liam walked over to his vanity and wrung out a small rag. He approached Theo again and started to remove the other man's make up. "You're obviously not going to get any sleep in those bushes and I need my servant to be well-rested."

Theo's eyes widened and he gawked at Liam. How did he know he'd slept in the bushes outside the palace? "How-"

"My friend, Isaac, said he saw you," said Liam rubbing the rag on Theo's face with a small smile. "You're lucky it was him. If it were anyone else, you'd be in big trouble."

Theo flinched away from Liam and stepped back taking the rag from his hands. It just didn't feel right to have a Prince taking care of him. "I cannot lie in your bed," he said facing away from him.

Liam nodded patiently. "I will be taking a bath. It's there for you if you change your mind." Liam left the room and went to his private bathing area. He smiled when he heard the sound of his mattress being squished on.

* * *

When Liam was finished bathing, he returned to his room and found Theo sound asleep on his bed. He was tired as well but probably not as tired at Theo had been. He turned the lamps off and sat on the edge of the bed. He just liked to watch the man in the moonlight. He looked younger in his sleep, like a boy. He chuckled at the memory of his mother calling Theo a "cute little Egyptian boy." He wasn't going to deny that Theo was cute, especially not now.

It was hard to believe someone so beautiful had been so evil, so dark. But it wasn't his own doing. It was the Dread Doctors. Liam was willing to bet money that after the last few weeks of Theo being back from hell, that he knew the real Theo better than anyone ever had. He really hoped he knew the real him and that Theo wasn't hiding from him. It was sad that he felt like he needed to hide how he really felt about things.

Liam smiled and laid down beside him, still watching him. He never thought he'd be willing to share a bed with someone before. All those times Scott had offered him woman to fill this empty bed, he just couldn't stand the idea. It wasn't enjoyable to him. But here he was lying with a man and it didn't bother him one bit. 

If only Scott knew he was lying with his servant, let alone a man. He'd have a fit.

Theo's mouth suddenly opened, revealing his fangs. He flailed and growled as if he were being attacked. He suddenly clutched his chest and cried out in pain. Liam shot up and pinned him down on the mattress covering his mouth with his hand. Theo's eyes shot up and they were glowing a bright yellow. He was terrified.

Liam uncovered his mouth to tell him know it was alright but Theo tried hard to push him off. Liam got off willingly and put his hands up in defense. "I thought you were going to hurt yourself."

Theo was glaring at him while he tried to catch his breath. He realized his eyes weren't going back to normal and he covered them with his hands while he tried to catch his breath. He sat up and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"You had a nightmare, right?" Liam asked. Theo nodded and started to get off the bed but Liam pulled him back down. "It's alright. You don't have to go. The palace guards would make a fuss if they found you at this hour in the morning anyways."

Theo slowly pulled the covers back over his head and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Liam chuckled. Yeah. Theo definitely needed sleep more than him. The poor guy probably hadn't slept much since he'd been brought back. Liam's smile faded. Hell must've been a nightmare, must be why he has nightmares. He felt sorry for him.

Liam furrowed his brows in confusion. Why did he feel sorry for someone so horrible? Theo had done more evil than many people he knew but here he was caring about him. And Liam was afraid he knew why too. It was because he was attracted to him, wasn't it? He was tricking himself into thinking Theo could be better because he was falling for the man's facade again.

He'd done it once before.

But Liam took another look at the completely vulnerable human hybrid before him. If Theo had something to hide from him, he would leave one eye open at night. He genuinely believed that Theo was changing just like the rest of the world was. He was just also distracted by how beautiful he was and he knew it plain and simple. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, Theo being his servant. He'd heard many stories about servants who'd loved their masters and been taken to prison. He'd heard many stories of men who loved other men and been killed.

He didn't love Theo by any means. But he cared about him and did think he was beautiful. He just had to make sure it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So far I've been able to write the parts in order but my brain is already jumping ahead of itself. So pretty soon, parts might start getting out of order. But just remember that they're all in the same universe. Sometimes they might be just fluff or a brief moment in their lives. But they're all connected.


End file.
